Return
by Hikari S.s
Summary: Ha transcurrido varios años desde que Arisu Mizuki y Lain Iwakura se vieron en aquel puente, ahora que han transcurrido varios años debido a algunos nuevos problemas con la wired y con el mundo real sus caminos se volverán a cruzar


Ha transcurrido varios años desde que Arisu Mizuki y Lain Iwakura se vieron en aquel puente, ahora que han transcurrido varios años debido a algunos nuevos problemas con la wired y con el mundo real sus caminos se volverán a cruzar pero no será nada grato para Arisu ya que algo muy importante de su vida sé vera en un enorme peligro  
  
Capitulo 1. -Antiguas amistades  
  
Una enorme oscuridad invadía el cielo mientras una enorme luz roja se habría paso en cada persona que se encontraba ahí presente para extraerle su cuerpo de una forma monstruosa cuando de pronto............ -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lain!!!!!!! será mejor que ya te levantes o se te hará tarde para ir al instituto -decía la voz de madre que ya se encontraba lista para ir al trabajo pero por la culpa de los sueños de su hija se le hacia tarde  
  
-eh?-dijo la joven recién despertando -sí mamá-.Hacia ya bastante tiempo que Mizuki Lain tenia esos sueños tan raros que no podía despertar ni teniendo un campanario sonando a todo volumen  
  
-Recuerda que tienes que llevar a tu hermanito al jardín de niños y tienes que recogerlo después de clases, espero que lo dejes olvidado como la ultima vez- repuso su madre. Su hija era tan olvidadiza pero como la había hecho feliz desde el momento que ella nació nunca se imagino que tuviera una hija tan maravillosa alegre y feliz. Algo muy curioso acerca de ella era su nombre, era de una niña que Arisu conoció hace bastante tiempo se la había encontrado en la calle y se le hizo familiar lo raro es que Arisu jamás la había visto en su vida hasta ese momento, había quedado tan impactada por eso que decidió llamar del mismo moda a su hija que nació solo unos meses después. -OH no ya se me hizo tarde LAAIINNN apúrate yo ya me voy y llévate a shinta al kinder que aquí ya té esta esperando -termino de decir Arisu que después de tanto recuerdo ni se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, demasiado tarde para llegar a la escuela donde casi siempre impartía clases así que después de gritarle a su hija y despedirse de su hijo salió corriendo a tomar el metro que le dejaría cerca de la escuela.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
A lo lejos se podía apreciar como Mizuki Lain se las ingeniaba para poder llegar al colegio con un pequeño hermanito agarrado en una mano y en la otra una tostada a medio terminar y una pesada mochila en los hombros  
  
-Shintaaaaaaaaa corre que llego tarde-decía Lain mientras apuraba a su hermanito- anda corre más rápido si no tendré un retraso y eso es algo que no puedo soportar  
  
-Hermanaaaa esto no es mi culpa si no pasaras tanto tiempo en la wired no te desvelarías -le respondió el pequeño de escasos 5 años de vida-y así podríamos llegar a tiempo, ya tienes 14 años se responsable  
  
-no te quejes y sigue corriendo además no es mi culpa que me la pase en la wired ya que alguien muy extravagante se la pasa enviándome correos extraños que tengo que descifrar y eso hace que me desvele hasta altas horas de la noche y además con esas pesadillas que tengo no me puedo despertar así que......................oh no apúrale que se nos va el metro **************************************************************************** ************************************** - Srta. Mizuki espero que esta sea la ultima vez que llegue tarde ya que no quiero que se haga costumbre-termino de decir la profesora que al parecer estaba de buen humor por que no hizo ningún escándalo sobre la tardanza de Lain  
  
-si profesora no volverá a pasar-termino de decir la joven mientras se dirigía a su asiento  
  
-esta vez repasaremos lo que aprendimos ayer así que saquen sus libros de texto y contesten las paginas de la 134 a la 150 y solo hoy las voy a revisar así que apúrense-si maestra-contestaron los alumnos sin nada de animo al parecer el buen humor de la maestra se había acabado  
  
-oye oye oye Lain ¿recibiste el correo de Shinji?-pregunto una amiga de Lain de nombre Tsubame-eh contéstame no te quedes callada  
  
-que si lo recibí?? Pues claro que lo recibí-contesto  
  
-y que piensas hacer iras?? Pregunto con un tono de intriga  
  
-no lo creo la idea es muy loca, a ver dime a quien se le ocurre ir las doce de la noche a un club nocturno donde se sabe que ahí solo venden droga????-dijo con cierto tono de regaño **************************************************************************** ************************************** aaaaaaacccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu fue el estornudo que se escucho por toda el aula de clases  
  
-se siente bien profesora Mizuki?-pregunto una niña que traía su cabello atado en dos coletas  
  
-ah, no es nada Sayo no te preocupes de seguro alguien esta hablando de mi- termino de decir riéndose preguntándose quien estaría hablando de ella **************************************************************************** ************************************** -Entonces que piensas??? Vas a ir sí o no??-preguntaba insistentemente Tsubame que se encontraba con su amiga caminando después de la salida de clases-recuerda que Shinji nos invito y vale la pena ir con el  
  
-pues no sé aun no me decido es muy arriesgado escaparme de la casa a esas horas y más con una madre tan estricta como la mía no creo que pueda ir, además con los sueños que tengo hasta me da miedo salir de mi casa-dijo con un tono sin nada de animo  
  
-vamos anda yo te esperare camino al club-rió- será divertido, recuerda que shinji irá con nosotras y él nos protegerá si algo pasa-dijo tratando de convencerla  
  
-Esta bien si iré -dijo recuperando su animo de siempre-oh oh  
  
-¿que sucede Lain? Té noto algo preocupada-interrogo Tsubame  
  
-otra vez se me olvido ir por Shinta al jardín de niños-y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo  
  
-Espérame Lain yo te acompaño-termino de decir tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga **************************************************************************** ************************************** -que horas de recogerme son estas no?-pregunto Shinta con cierto enojo muy peculiar en el pequeño  
  
-lo siento tuve un contratiempo-mintió su hermana mayor que traía una enorme cara de fastidio pero que gracias a que su mejor amiga la acompañaba en ese momento se sentía un poco mejor  
  
-que voy a hacer con una hermana tan tonta?? Tienes suerte que mi maestro Tamamo se haya quedado todo este tiempo conmigo  
  
-es cierto gracias profesor Tamamo-dijo agradeciéndole al maestro que se encontraba frente de ella, a decir verdad el joven maestro Tamamo la había salvado en muchas ocasiones de recibir regaños de parte de su mamá por no ir a recoger a su hermanito menor, y además ese profesor era muy apuesto, nadie sabia por que el tan joven y guapo había elegido esa profesión de cuidar niños y al parecer parecía disfrutarla  
  
-no importa señorita Mizuki su hermano es buena compañía solo que no es malo que de vez en cuando se acuerde que tiene un hermano menor-dijo en un tono de broma después de mostrar una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que las dos jóvenes presentes se sonrojaran  
  
-muchas gracias profesor Tamamo, y gracias por todo-dijeron sonriendo y completamente sonrojadas Lain y Tsubame-y adiós  
  
-espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto señoritas Mizuki y Kato -dijo el profesor Tamamo esbozando una enorme sonrisa  
  
-que guapo es el profesor Tamamo no crees Lain??-Pregunto Tsubame mientras se alejaban del lugar  
  
-si por eso me gusta venir tarde por Shinta siempre que puedo para poder verlo mejor, pero es muy extraño en su casa no hay mas que computadores y navis y se la pasa todo el día ahí-dijo Lain primero con una gran sonrisa y luego con un tono de preocupación  
  
-Pues si te gusta tanto mi querido maestro deberías venir mas temprano por mí para que hablaran de mis hermosos dibujos que hago en mis clases puesto que soy el mejor  
  
-si Shinta lo que tu digas-dijo sarcásticamente- te creo hermanito querido  
  
-no seaaaaaaaasss asiiiiiiiiiii-le renegó su hermano  
  
-jajajaja se nota que ustedes son hermanos que bueno que soy hija única - rió Tsubame ante la cara las extrañas caras que ponían los hermanos Mizuki -oh miren ahí esta mi casa será mejor que llegue a ayudarle a mamá con la cena byeeeee y no olvides lo de esta noche Lain que es muy importante-al terminar de decir esto le guiño un ojo para recordarle a su amiga la presencia de Shinji en el evento de esta noche y se fue directo a su casa  
  
-byyeee Tsubame-gritaron a coro los jóvenes hermanos  
  
Mientras los hermanos se despedían de su amiga se veía a una pequeña sombra negra observándolos en ese justo momento **************************************************************************** ************************************** En un lugar no muy alejado de donde se encontraban los hermanos Mizuki unos hombres de estatura alta y vestidos de negro discutían sobre un asunto muy importante  
  
-Quee?? Que estas diciendo que alguien quiere romper las barreras del mundo real y la wired eso es una tontería -dijo uno de los hombres de negro que estaban ahí presentes- no creo que a alguien se le ocurra semejante cosa, es imposible  
  
-Eso ni es una tontería ni es imposible, un grupo de locos ha querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo pero por alguna extraña causa no han podido hacerlo pero ahora se están llenando de recursos para hacerlo y piensan empezar desde hoy a llevar a cabo su plan en un centro nocturno cercano a aquí por eso hay que empezar a detenerlos o una catástrofe podría suceder- termino de decir él más sabio del grupo de los vestidos de negro  
  
-y quien te dio semejante información??-pregunto otro hombre que se había presentado al lugar como todos sus compañeros  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, por lo que debes preocuparte es por lo que harán ya que yo personalmente me ocupe de acabar con el sujeto después de que termino de hablar-termino de decir el señor de gafas obscuras después de dar una malévola sonrisa **************************************************************************** ************************************** -Lain apúrate -dijo la joven Tsubame que apresuraba a su amiga para que pudieran llegar a tiempo con shinji-se que te costo trabajo escaparte de tu casa sin que tu madre se diera cuenta pero por favor apúrate por que tal vez Shinji no nos espere y se vaya con otras mas guapas  
  
-hay voy, pero es que tengo sueño ya es muy de noche deberíamos estar dormidas- al terminar de decir esto su amiga le hizo una mueca de enojo- perdóname Tsubame se que esto es muy importante para ti pero es que hay algo que no me mantiene tranquila, últimamente me han enviado muchos correos extraños acerca de una profecía rara y desde que me envían esos correos tengo sueños extraños acerca de lo que va a suceder en el futuro y eso me da muchos nervios- al terminar de decir esto la joven Lain hizo una cara de tristeza que preocupo a su mejor amiga  
  
-Lain no te preocupes de seguro es pura sugestión, si ya no sigues pensando en esos correos de esos locos pues claro que vas a tener sueños raros confía en mi nada va a pasar te lo juro-le intento tranquilizar Tsubame  
  
-Esta bien confiaré en ti después de todo tú eres mi mejor amiga-dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a una de sus mejores amigas **************************************************************************** ************************************** En la casa de la pequeña familia Mizuki se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta, el pequeñito de Shinta se acerco a abrir la puerta ya que su madre estaba completamente cansada y al parecer tenia un resfriado por el estornudo que tuvo en esa mañana y su hermana de seguro estaba en la wired perdiendo el tiempo, al abrir la puerta encontró a una joven ahí parada con una gran cara de preocupación  
  
-Hola pequeño como te llamas??-le pregunto la joven con cierto interés  
  
-Mi nombre es Shinta- dijo con gran inocencia-y tu?  
  
-Mi nombre es Lain -le respondió la joven  
  
-Que curioso ¿¿¿sabes??? Mi hermana también se llama así-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa el pequeñín  
  
CONTINUARA....................................... Notas de la autora: Hola este es mi primer fanfic así que disculpen si algo no les gusto o no les agrado, también disculpen si tengo faltas de ortografía o si tengo errores, y si alguien lee este fic favor de mandar reviews la autora que se los agradecerá mucho ^_^ mi correo es: Hikari_seta@hotmail.com para alguna duda o aclaración favor de enviar un correo no les cuesta nada o si? Bueno espero tener el sig. Capitulo pronto ya que pasaran muchas cosas en el club nocturno en donde irán Tsubame, Lain y Shinji y también será revelado el por que de la visita de la verdadera Lain a la casa de los Mizuki pasaran muchas cosas así que no se lo pierdan por favor  
  
Atte. Hikari S. s. (o sea yo :P ) 


End file.
